


Ginny's First Time

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny thinks her first time should be private, but Ron and Hermione don't agree.





	Ginny's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Ron and Hermione want to watch,” Harry said.                  

 “They can’t!” Ginny exclaimed in dismay, “It’s my first time.  I don’t need an audience.”            

 “They’ve never done it before either.  They want to learn how,” Harry said.            

 “No, Harry, they’ll only laugh at me.  Let them watch you if they’re so curious!”            

 “I’ve only done it a few times myself,” Harry reminded her, “And I nearly always had help.”            

 They looked up as Ron and Hermione appeared.            

 “Ready?” Ron asked eagerly.            

 “We can’t wait to see how you handle it, Ginny,” Hermione beamed.            

 “She thinks it should be private,” Harry explained apologetically.            

 “You said we could watch so we‘ll know what to do,” Ron exclaimed, “Come on, Ginny.  It’s not like you’re inexperienced.  I saw you last night!”            

 Harry turned to Ginny in shock.            

 “You did it last night?” he gasped, “I told you not to start without me!”            

 “I only sat in it for a bit,” Ginny defended herself, opening the car door and sliding behind the steering wheel, “I don’t know the spell for starting it.”             

Harry produced a key.            

 “You start it with this,” he said, “Don’t go outside the yard.  Ron, you and Hermione stand clear.  You can have a turn when she’s done.”            

 The shiny new silver BMW lurched around the back yard of the Burrow, narrowly  missing Mr. Weasley’s shed.  Harry shouted instructions as Ginny steered.           

“Think we can do it?” Ron asked.            

 “Of course,” Hermione assured him, “It’s very good of Harry to share what he‘s learned from his driving instructor.” 

“I wish _I_ could have driving lessons,” Ron said wistfully.

 

 


End file.
